Digimon Adventure 02 Forever Friends
by uzumakiuchiha
Summary: Daisuke goes to DigiWorld alone, without Hikari. She feels it's her fault, and she goes to DigiWorld with Miyako for rescue him.


**Digimon Adventure 02**

_Forever Friends_

**PROLOGUE**

TENG…TENG…TENG…

The school bell rang. Daisuke ran off to the Computer Class. Suddenly, he met Iori who was walking down at stairs.

"Hey, Iori! What are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

"Hah? I want to go home because I must do a kendo exercise." Iori answered.

"But, in DigiWorld there's a big problem! Big problem!" Daisuke roared.

"The exercise is only once a week. Bye!" said Iori while walked.

"Hey wait!" Daisuke roared. I saw it with my own eyes. Then I greeted him, "What's going on, Daisuke?"

Daisuke glanced toward. "Hi, Hikari!" he answered. "Hikari, do you want go to Computer Class?" he asked.

"Of course." I answered. Whereas I knew what was he thinking.

"Hehehe…there's only me and Hikari! I did it!" Daisuke thought. "What's going on?" I asked to him. Daisuke startled. "No…nothing. Let's go!" he said.

Then in Computer Class…

"Aha, I got you, Digimon Kaizer!" Daisuke said. "Hikari, look this! Digimon Kaizer almost takes over the all of File Island!" he pointed to File Island picture at computer screen. But I didn't answer him. I felt I could not speak, my mouth seemed locked. Daisuke looked me with an anxious view.

"Hikari, what's going on with you? You look pale. Are you ill?" Daisuke asked.

"No…I'm okay…Maybe I must get outta here…Daisuke is okay if you go alone." I answered while I shut the door and walked outside.

**CHAPTER 1:THE BEGINNING**

I still could not believe it! Digimon Kaizer almost takes over File Island. I should help Daisuke. But why with me? That's ridiculous!

I walked along school corridor. I felt there's an important thing about me at File Island. Then I went to the toilet.

I saw myself at the mirror. It was my face with the pale face and sadly eyes. "Why with me…? Am I really ill…, or somebody calls me…?" I thought. It made me remember when I called to Parallel World. Suddenly…

"Hey, what are you doing?" somebody surprised me. I glanced toward. It's Miyako!

"No…nothing. What are you doing here?" I asked, tried to hide my real condition.

"Well…I go to bladder here, and then I meet you at this place. What are you doing too?" Miyako asked to me.

"No…nothing…" I answered her. But actually Miyako knew if I'm sad. Her eyes showed her anxiety to me.

"Why? Why you see me like that…?" I asked.

"Why with you? You're different than before. Usually you always happy, but…" Miyako gave a reason to me. "You know it too…I feel my fears are increasing. Digimon Kaizer takes over File Island, and Daisuke went alone to File Island. I should help him, but why with me? I feel there's something reminds me in File Island…our friendship…I feel it tested at that place."

Then I described about our friendship to her. Started from me with Takeru, the egg recipes, and when the alls separated.

Miyako gave a conclusion,"Hmmm…seems it's too heavy for Daisuke to do it alone."

Then she held my hand. "Hikari, don't be nervous. I already promise I'll with you, because we're best friend." Her words raised my spirit. "Thank you, Miyako. I can get my courage. Let's go to help Daisuke!"

**CHAPTER 2:STARTING THE DISCOVER**

_I won't be afraid!_

_I won't cry!_

_Because I believe_

_I can do it!_

Then, in Computer Class…

"Daisuke, where are you?" I called him. But there's no response.

"Daisuke, Please answer me!" I shouted hardly. But there's no response too.

"DAISUKEEEE!" I shouted and cried hardly. There were the tears at my sadly eyes. "I cannot contact him…maybe he captured by Digimon Kaizer…"

Miyako knew my sadness. "Hikari, be strong. I cannot let my friends in danger." She entertained me. "But it's my fault…I should help him…not like this…" I could not stop my tears.

Miyako slapped me!

"Don't think you're worse and careless! It's not your fault; only you too sad then you recognize it as your fault! If you sure you can do it, you really can do it!" she entertained me.

"Thank you, Miyako. Because you, I can find my courage." I answered, wiped my tears.

"I glad when you already find your original yourself." Miyako answered. "Okay, let's go! Digital World Gate, open up! We, the Chosen Children, here we go!"

**CHAPTER 3:TRAPPED IN THE DARKNESS WORLD**

Digital World, File Island…

"Daisuke, Daisuke! Where are you?" I called him. But there was no answer too.

Suddenly, the ground shaked! "What's going on? Quick run!" Miyako commanded. We ran off until it stopped. But there was a trouble again! An arrow flied to us and we avoid it!

"Hey, seems there's a message." I thought. Then I put it, opened it, and…

"Hey, wait! What's this?" I shocked. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Miyako, do you bring a magnifying glass?" I asked to her.

"Yes, but if the paper burnt, we fail to find Daisuke." Miyako answered. But I didn't listen to her words, and Miyako sledged me!

"Okay, let's check it!" Then we used the magnifying glass over the paper and there was a clue like as digivice, DigiEgg, Dark Tower, Dark Bracelet.

I tried to guess,"Digivice…DigiEgg…aha! It means digivolve." I guess again, "Dark Tower…Dark Bracelet…voila! It means…Uuukh…" I felt my fears increased!

"Hikari, what's going on?" Miyako worried about my condition.

"The Dark Power…I…I feel it…Aaakkh!" I could not control myself, then I collapsed and became unconscious.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself at the unknown world. Another world from this world. I thought I could not do anything at this miserable world. Suddenly, I saw the unknown child. She likes me, walked alone in this world. And confused like me too.

I followed her until the cave. When she got in, I peeped from outside of the cave. I saw her when she was talking with the digimon. I shocked until the ground shaked! It means there's a digimon!

And when the digimons were killed by Airdramon, I saw the tears from her sadly eyes. I'm sure it's me! Another of my personal. Then the digimon attacked me, and I couldn't avoid it! I thought I already died. It turns…

When I opened my eyes, I felt Miyako was beside me.

"Hikari! You already conscious. What's up with you?" Miyako asked. "I have an unexpected dream. I found my other personal. She was like me, at physics and personality. When the digimons killed by Airdramon, I saw she was crying. Maybe it's me?"

**CHAPTER 4:I FIND YOU, DAISUKE!**

Then, I and Miyako continued the journey. Miyako used her digivice to check Daisuke's position. "Aha! There it is!" she said. We ran to that position.

Then, we found the unknown building. It likes Digimon Kaizer's fortress. I felt my fears were bigger than before. But I already promise by myself, I must brave. Don't be afraid. Because that I can defeat my fears. "Maybe Daisuke captured in this fortress." Miyako said.

Then we got in to that fortress. It was very dark and my fears were increasing. First, we passed the main zone. It likes a File Island sculpture. Then, we passed the fortress corridor. We passed the digimon jails. _How could you, Digimon Kaizer. You have been captured this innocent digimons_, I said in my heart.

Suddenly, I saw a boy in that jail. Wait, I know about him. It was Daisuke!

"Daisuke…, are you all right…?" I said in my tears. "Um…who is it…? Miyako…Hikari…you come to help me…" Daisuke said. "Daisuke…! I glad to see you again…" I said in my tears, then I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, because of my fault, you must capture…" I could not stop my tears. Suddenly, there was a strange guy beside us. It was Digimon Kaizer!

"How could you to enter my fortress! Because you do that, you must be eliminated!" said Digimon Kaizer angrily.

I tried to fight with him although actually I felt afraid. Then I faced him. Digimon Kaizer whipped me with his whip. I couldn't avoid it. My body was full with the wounds. Then he beamed the dark power to me and I could not avoid it! I collapse and became unconscious. Miyako tried to help me, but I didn't realize what will happen next.

**CHAPTER 5:THE OVERCAST PAST**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the building. I realized if it's the place when I kidnapped by Vamdemon three years ago. I tried to walk and go up although my foot hurts. Then I could reach the top floor, but I didn't find someone anywhere. Suddenly I lost the consciousness and I collapse!

Then, when I opened my eyes again, I found myself in the jail. I felt Miyako was beside me too.

"You already conscious. Are you all right?" Miyako asked to me. "Umm…where are we…?" I tried to remember the incident but I felt my memories were fragmented.

"Digimon Kaizer captured us too. When you fainted, I tried to help you but it's hopeless too. We captured at this seal. What's up with you?" Miyako asked.

"I dreamed again, about myself at three years ago. I found myself at the place when I kidnapped by Vamdemon…Uukh…" I felt I could not remember it.

Suddenly, a digimon like a worm came to us. I thought its Digimon Kaizer's digimon, Wormmon.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. But I must show something." Wormmon said. "What do you want? You want to trap us?" Miyako asked angrily. "Please stop that. I need a clue. Can you show where it is?" I asked to Wormmon.

I tried to stand up. But I felt my foot hurts. So I couldn't walk with my own. Miyako held me with her shoulder. "Here the key." Wormmon gave the jail key to me, then we followed Wormmon to the place. Then, we were in the main zone. Wormmon showed something in front of us. "I only can do this for save Ken. Pleas use this." He gave something to me. It was a card!

Then we used it to open the gate. "This gate will bring you to the other Digiworld. Be careful you don't get separated. I hope you're safe." Wormmon said before we went.

**CHAPTER 6:DAISUKE AND DIGIMON KAIZER**

I didn't know what happen next. We were in Digimon Kaizer's fortress, but it was really different. I felt my fears increased. Where's Daisuke?

"Hikari, above you! Daisuke is above you!" Miyako shouted. I saw Daisuke with my own eyes. His foots and hands tied by handcuff. "Daisuke! I will save you!" But, I fell down because of my wound at my foot. "Whatever do you want, I won't let you to save him!" Digimon Kaizer angry to us.

"Blast! How could you! I won't let you to do that!" Miyako said while challenge Digimon Kaizer. "Oh, you think you can defeat me easily? I will show you a fear which is unforgotten!" Digimon Kaizer treated her. He pressed a button, and I saw the door opened.

My fears culminated. It was a digimon, but it wasn't any digimon. A darkness world digimon. "This is Demon. You can't defeat him easily because he is my accomplice. Hahahahaha!" Digimon Kaizer laughed. "Heh! That sounds interesting! Hawkmon, evolve to digimon final, Archerymon!" Miyako prepared herself to fight. And Hawkmon evolved!

They fought with the violent. "Demon, use Evil Force! It can paralyze you in the darkness!" Digimon Kaizer said. Then Demon used Evil Force to us, and Archerymon protected us! But I saw Miyako felt the attack as an impact. "Damn! This digimon is too strong!

Hikari, you don't attack too?" Miyako asked me. "I…I will try it…evolve, Tailmon…" I tried to convince myself if I can do it.

Tailmon evolved to Holydramon and fought with Archerymon together. I saw Daisuke with my sad view. "Blast! If like this, we won't win! Hikari, how if we do a DNA evolve? How?" Miyako asked to me. But I didn't answer her question. "What's going on with you?" Miyako asked with the anxious sentiment. She saw there were the tears rolling down from my sadly eyes.

"It's my fault…Because I, you and Daisuke must experience this incident…when I…I cannot confidence myself and hurt myself…whereas I want to protect yours…Uukh…" I said while cried. My tears dropped to my digivice. Suddenly my digivice shone!

I felt a strong power, then our digimon attacked Demon together. I felt the attack as an impact, then at last attack, I fell down and became unconscious. I didn't realize if we win the fight. Digimon Kaizer angry to us. "Now I admit I lost, but next time I won't forgive you! Hahahahaha!"

Daisuke released from the handcuff and he fell down.

"Aouuu…my head…Miyako!" Daisuke called Miyako while ran off. "Miyako, are you all right? Where's Hikari?" Daisuke asked. "I'm okay, but Hikari is wounded." Miyako answered. "What do you talking about? It's lie, isn't it?" Daisuke asked. "It's right. And she still unconscious now." Miyako answered. "Hikari! It's me, Daisuke! Open your eyes!" Daisuke ran to me. Suddenly, the ground shaked! "We must get outta here! Hurry!" Miyako commanded to us. We ran off.

**FINAL CHAPTER:END OF THE DISCOVER**

When I opened my eyes, I saw Daisuke and Miyako beside me.

"Hikari! You already conscious!" Miyako said. "Luckily. Because you're my best friend, as same as…" Daisuke said. I didn't know what happen.

"Thank you, Miyako, Daisuke…I'm sorry, Daisuke, but I see there's a blood at your face. Let me to wipe it up." I tried to walk although my foot still wounded. Then I wiped the blood at his face.

Daisuke said, "Thank you, Hikari. I…I…" before Daisuke continued his word,"Your foot still wounded. Maybe you must not go to school tomorrow." Miyako said. "Never mind. Although I still wounded, I already promise to myself to do my best. Because Daisuke and Miyako always beside me, I can defeat my fears." I said to them.

Then, we went back to Real World together, and we promised to be a best friend and became FOREVER FRIENDS!


End file.
